You were my gravity
by Kuroro Livai
Summary: Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, dis moi, comment je fais pour survire, moi ?
1. Chapter 1

Dis, est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié ce que c'est, d'être heureuse. Tu sais, je sais qu'un jour, j'arrêterai de te pleurer, et un jour, je pourrai tourner la page, mais je n'ai pas envie, pour l'instant. Parce que c'est trop dur de vivre dans un monde sans toi. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Les autres disent qu'avant, je sourirai tous le temps. Ils disent que j'étais l'un des soleils de la guilde, et que sans moi, tous paraissaient plus triste. Avant, je lisais, aussi, beaucoup, ça me rendait intelligente, d'après eux. Et jamais je n'aurai pu abandonner personne, selon leurs dires, jamais, j'aurai refusé d'aider quelqu'un dans le danger, parce que j'avais bon coeur, et je n'étais que gentillesse. Dis, c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment ce que j'étais ? Maintenant, je n'ai l'impression que d'être un puis sans fond remplit de tristesse. Je souris, je ris, je parle, je sors, mais tout ça, dans le fond, c'est faux. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me connais si bien… Je sais, je t'entends me dire, jour après jour, qu'il faut avancer, et être forte, mais dis moi, c'est quoi la force ? J'ai perdu ma gravité et maintenant, je suis piégée dans une chute sans fin vers les méandres de la dépression. Pourtant, je les vois, ces mains, celles qui me sont tendus, celles qui veulent m'aider, mais plus j'essaye de les attraper, et plus tu me manques. Ce n'est pas d'eux, dont j'ai besoin, mais de toi. C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais il n'y a que toi qui importe, et tu n'es plus là. Je sais que peu importe combien je pleure, peu importe combien je cris, tu ne reviendras pas, et ça me tue. Ca me ronge littéralement de l'intérieur. Et pourtant, il y a cette partie de moi qui continue d'y croire. Je sais que quelque part au fond de moi, il y a toujours ce sourire, cette joie, cette bonté que j'avais autre fois. Plus je sombre, et plus la lumière apparait. La chute est enfin finie, je crois, regardes moi. Regardes comme j'ai murit, regardes la force que ça m'a apporté. Regardes comme je survie, malgré ton silence, ton absence. Regardes, es-tu fier de moi ? Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais, cette tristesse ne me quitte pas, mais je sais, maintenant, que je continuerai de vivre malgré tout. Sans toi, sans ton sourire, elle ne disparaitra plus jamais, et peut-être, au fond de moi, je sais qu'à tout moment je peux retomber, et y replonger, mais j'essaye de nager dans cet océan d'infini tristesse et solitude. J'essaye, parce que sans ça, je ne survivrai pas. Et si je ne survivais pas, je devrai dire à dieu à ton souvenir, et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, comme je ne peux pas guérir. Tu es une partie de moi, et tu me manques. Je ne peux qu'essayer.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Tu sais, je te mentirai si je te disais que t'ai toujours fait confiance. C'est vrai, je t'ai détesté et je t'ai craint. Mais quand il a fallu que quelqu'un prenne ta défense, souviens toi que j'étais la première à me lever. Je t'en ai voulu. Enormément voulu. Mais le temps m'a fait comprendre que tu méritais tellement plus que ce que tu penses. Tu étais là, peu importe ce qui se passait. Peu importe les épreuves, on les a franchit ensemble. Avec toi, je suis devenue plus forte, plus puissante. Tu m'as apprit à survivre, et à affronter mes peurs. Pour toi, j'ai fait des choses insensés, j'aurai pu mourrir pour toi. Et tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as promit, mais tu n'es plus là. Tu es partit, et j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Tu sais, je pense que je ne t'ai jamais autant détesté que quand je t'ai vu partir là sous mes yeux, et que malgré mes supplications, tu ne m'aies pas laissé partir avec toi. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, sans toi. Je crois que je ne vis plus. Je suis qu'une ombre de ce que j'ai un jour été. Le sol s'effondre sous chacun de mes pas. L'air devient toxique à chacune de mes respirations. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'étouffe, plus je sombre, plus je meurs. Tu aurais du me laisser partir avec toi. Au moins, on aurait été ensemble une dernière fois. J'aurai préféré mourrir dans tes bras que de passer ce temps sans toi. Tu sais, chaque seconde qui passe est encore pire que la précédente. Ma douleur est une flamme, et elle est peut-être la seule chose qui fait encore de moi un être vivant. Le jour où cette douleur disparaitra, peut-être alors t'aurai rejoint./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Je me souviens encore de cette soirée. Elle restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais, je pense. Et je sais que tu t'en souviens aussi. Tu m'as dit que c'était le pire souvenir de ta vie, et je suis désolée de te le rappeler, mais c'est ici que notre histoire commence. Tu sais, maintenant, je ne t'en veux plus, je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça pour me faire de mal, mais dans l'intérêt de ta guilde. Quelque part, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, on a tous déjà fait au moins une chose qu'on se pardonnera jamais dans l'intérêt de sa guilde. Je me demande ce que tu as ressentit à ce moment là. Tu n'as jamais voulu m'en parler, mais dis moi maintenant, ça t'a fait quoi de te ruer sur moi, sur nous ? Jett et Droy ne faisaient pas le poids, et aujourd'hui encore, si tu devais les affronter, tu sais très bien que tu l'emporterais même si tu devais être privé de tous tes sens. Pourtant, tu nous as quand même attaqué. Etions nous une menace ? Nous avais-tu choisi ? Où était-ce le fruit du hasard qui t'a poussé, cette nuit là, à nous attaquer, à nous massacrer, à nous faire le plus de mal possible ? Tu sais, je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, je n'ai pas été consciente tous le temps que j'ai passé accroché à cet arbre, mais à mon réveil, la marque de Phantom Lord que tu as dessiné sur mon corps n'était pas partit. Elle a mit des jours à disparaitre, et j'ai ressentit l'humiliation encore longtemps après. Pourtant, quand tu es arrivé à Fairy Tail à ton tour, je t'ai laissé une chance. Souviens toi, d'ailleurs, que j'étais la seule à l'avoir vraiment fait. Je te craignais, mais en rien je ne voulais me venger. Au contraire, j'espérais seulement que tu comprendrais qui nous sommes, et à quel point c'est important pour moi de faire partit de la même guilde. Je suis désolée. Tous le monde ne l'a pas vu comme ça. D'ailleurs, on m'a souvent demandé si ça me dérangeait que tu sois là, au début. J'aurai aimé que tous le monde te voit comme je t'ai vu. Quelque chose chez toi m'a dit que tu méritais qu'on fasse l'effort de te connaître. Et même si la confiance n'est pas venue toute suite, tu m'as prouvé dé ton premier jour que tu méritais d'être des nôtres en t'opposant à Laxus pour me défendre. Si tu n'avais pas été là, le coup qu'il m'aurait porté… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu survivre à une décharge d'électricité à son état pur alors que je n'étais même pas encore toute à fait remise des blessures de précédents combats. Pourtant, tu me connaissais à peine. La seule fois qu'on s'était vu, on était ennemi. Et tu n'as pas hésité. A ce moment là, j'ai comprit. L'esprit de notre guilde, de Fairy Tail résonnait déjà quelque part en toi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Tu sais, en y pensant, je me demande encore comment on en est venu à devenir aussi proche. Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vraiment parlé. Tu étais assit seul à une table à la guilde. A l'époque personne ne te parlait vraiment. Et moi, j'avais peur de m'adresser à toi. Mais je suis quand même venue, et je t'ai souhaité la bienvenue. Je t'ai dit que j'espérais que tu te plairais à Fairy Tail avec nous, et que je te souhaitais de vite trouver tes marques. Je ne vais pas mentir, tu m'impressionnais énormément, et peut-être que le souvenir était encore trop présent, je te craignais encore beaucoup. Mais tu sais, dans mes souvenirs, c'est la dernière fois que je t'ai regardé avec ce sentiment, après ça, je n'ai que ressentit de l'admiration à ton égard. Tu as si bien porté les couleurs de Fairy Tail, tu en es devenu un membre si important ! Tu sais, je t'enviais, et quand tu as décidé de te rapprocher de moi, j'en étais fière, quelque part. Lucy avait Natsu, Juvia avait Grey, Erza… Erza se suffisait à elle-même, c'est vrai, mais peu importe, moi, je t'avais toi. Et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Tu étais là, et ça me suffisait à devenir Levy McGarden, et plus la petite aux cheveux bleus que tous le monde apprécie parce qu'elle est mignonne mais qu'on appellerait pas en cas de danger. Tu m'as apprit à me concentrer, à être plus confiante, et à croire en moi et ma magie. Plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais te faire douter de moi. Ton regard devenait de plus en plus une source de courage, et de motivation. Quelque part, au fond de moi, je voulais être celle que tu regardais avec autant d'admiration. Comment tu pouvais me regarder comme ça ? Je ne le méritais pas. J'étais faible, pathétique, pitoyable. Sans toi, j'étais rien de plus qu'une demoiselle en plus à secourir. Manquait plus que la tour et le Dragon pour faire de moi l'héroïne stupide d'un conte de fée. Et pourtant, toi, tu m'admirais. Je me souviens que souvent, tu venais seulement t'assoir à côté de moi, et tu observais ce que je faisais en silence. J'avais l'impression de te fasciner en étant simplement moi-même. Avec toi, je n'avais pas besoin d'être plus./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Et puis il y a eu la sélection des mages qui auront la chance de prétendre au titre de rang S. Tu sais, on le sait tous les deux, si j'ai été nommée, c'est seulement grâce à toi, et je sais que tu as été blessé de ne pas l'être. Je ne pensais pas réussir. J'étais partit totalement défaitiste, et puis tu es arrivé, et tu m'as promit de tout faire pour m'aider. Et tu n'as pas manqué à ta parole une seule fois quand nous sommes partit sur l'île de Tenro. Tu t'es battu pour moi, et pour sauver ma vie, une fois de plus, sans hésiter, sans peur, sans regret. Quand les ennemis ont surgit de nul part, tu as prit sur toi la responsabilité de te battre seul pour me laisser une chance de fuir, et de survivre. Tu ne l'as pas dit comme ça, mais tu sais, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu ne voulais pas que je me fasse attaquer par des mages qui étaient de toute évidence bien plus puissant que moi. Et j'en ai tellement souffert quand je t'ai vu blessé, étendu sur le sol, et inconscient. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais être la jeune demoiselle en détresse que tu devrais secourir. J'ai même été à mon tour celle qui s'est battue pour te garder en vie après ça. Certes, je n'étais pas seule, mais pour toi, j'ai donné jusqu'à mes dernières forces. Tu le méritais. Et la suite, tu la connais, Natsu nous a sauvé, comme il le fait à chaque fois, et on a emporté une victoire qu'aucun de nous ne croyait possible ! Mais ca n'a pas suffit. Il est arrivé. Acnologia. Tu sais, on a vécu pleins de choses, on a connu pleins d'adversaires, et différentes sortes de magie, mais rien de ce que j'ai vu dans ma vie n'est comparable à Acnologia. Ce Dragon est certainement l'être le plus puissant que j'ai vu exécuter la magie. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une seconde pour anéantir toutes traces de nous. Notre futur, notre passé, notre présent, plus rien n'existait. L'attaque qu'il a lancé, elle était plus puissante que toutes les lois de l'univers réuni. Sans maître Mavis, nous serions sans doute tous mort. Elle nous a tous sauvé. C'est la première fois que je t'ai vu mourrir sous mes yeux. Et déjà à ce moment là, c'était affreusement dur de te regarder, et de savoir que c'était sûrement la dernière fois que mon regard croiserait le tien. Mais au moins, je me disais qu'on serait ensemble dans la vie comme dans la mort, et que tout ça avait un sens. Ta main dans la mienne, j'étais prête à mourir à tes côtés. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement, et au lieu de mourrir, nous avons été soustrait du temps pendant sept longue année sans que personne ne nous sache encore vivant. Sept année que nous ne pourrons jamais récupérer. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Je me souviendrai toujours du visage de nos compagnons quand ils ont apprit que de nous attendre patiemment pendant sept longue année n'était pas en vain. Le bonheur, la joie, mais surtout le soulagement. Tu t'en souviens, toi ? Nos amis, notre famille, nos frères et soeurs étaient là, devant nous, et Fairy Tail avait enfin retrouvé son âme. Je sais, tu le sais, pour nous, il ne s'est pas passé une journée entre le moment où nous sommes partit pour l'examen et le moment où nous sommes revenus, mais pour eux, sept ans était bien passé. Nous avons laissé dernière nous tous nos camarades qui en ont tellement souffert. La guilde était au plus bas. Mais peu importe, ce jour là, personne ne pleurait, personne n'était triste, plus personne n'allait mal, on était là, et la vie avait enfin reprit pour nous, mais aussi pour eux. Je peux m'empêcher de sourire en me souvenant de l'expression de rage sur le visage du maître, d'Erza et de Mirajane quand ils sont partit voir la guilde qui a soit disant remplacer la notre et qui exploitaient nos compagnons. Et puis vos visages, à toi et Natsu, quand le maitre vous a refusé d'aller les frapper. Pour moi, c'est moment resteront précieusement dans ma mémoire, parce qu'ils font partit de la légende de Fairy Tail. A ce moment là, personne n'avait prévu ce qui arriverait. Même pas toi, et pourtant, tu étais persuadé qu'on resterait pas longtemps au fond du trou dans lequel notre absence avait jeté la guilde. Bien sûr, on s'est inscrit au tournois inter-guilde seulement dans cette raison, mais ce qui s'est passé ce jour là… Comment dire ? Au fond de moi, je suis certaine que les choses n'auraient pas du finir comme elles ont finit, et que d'une manière où d'une autre, nous n'aurions pas survécu. Même pas toi. Souviens toi, les règles étaient simple, et l'organisation permettait de laisser deux équipes pour chaque Guilde. Notre équipe officielle, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy et Wendy avait très vite connu une attaque qui avait obligé Elfman a reprendre la place de Wendy. Je me souviens qu'immédiatement, tous le monde avait été prévenu de rester sur ses gardes, et tu avais chargé Lily de me protéger. Bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas dit comme ça, mais ton petit chat ne m'a pas quitté d'une seule semelle pendant toute la durée des épreuves. Et toi… Et bien tu étais dans la deuxième équipe de Fairy Tail, notre arme secrète, en quelques sortes. Avec toi, il y avait Laxus, Mirajane, Kana, Juvia. Oh, j'ai failli oublié, le maître avait prit le risque suprême d'accepter que Jellal Fernandez vous rejoigne pour chercher ce qu'il appelait « une source de magie étrange qui ressemble de très près à la magie de Zeref. » /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A ce moment là, t'es éloigné de moi. Les épreuves ont passé, et malgré que les deux équipes de Fairy Tail passe en qualification, il s'est passé deux jours avant qu'on ne puisse gagner trois points, au total, et ne plus finir dernier de toutes nos épreuves. C'est triste à dire, mais malgré que tous le monde riait de votre obstination, à toi et Natsu, pour finir l'épreuve alors que vous étiez sur une sorte de train en mouvement, et votre mal des transports, je pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tu n'avais pas voulu te préparer à ses épreuves avec moi, et que même pendant, tu ne cessais de t'éloigner encore, et encore. Nous étions tous confiant pour cette deuxième journée, Fairy Tail allait gagner chacune des épreuves et chacun des combats, et puis Elfman a été nommé pour affronter Bacchus. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'Elfman le premier priait pour son salut, comme nous le faisions tous. Et puis il y a eu cette phrase que Bacchus a prononcé « Si tu perds, je passerai la nuit avec tes deux soeurs, les deux en même temps. ». A partir de ce moment là, à partir du courage et de la force qu'Elfman a employé, plus personne à Fairy Tail n'a perdu un seul de ces combats. Au fil des jours, l'équipe A et l'équipe B ont fini par être regroupé, et à la grande surprise de tous le monde, Natsu ne faisait pas partit de cette équipe final de Fairy Tail. Par contre, toi, tu en faisais partit. Avec Erza, Laxus, Juvia et Grey. Vous vous êtes bien battu, vous avez vaincu, et vous en êtes sortit tellement fier, et tellement fort. Mais il restait encore Sting. Sting, qui lui avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Il avait devant lui l'équipe de Fairy Tail, les mages les plus puissants de notre guilde presque tous réuni. Et devant vous, même si vous faisiez peur à voir, et qu'aucun de vous n'avez perdu un seul combat, à ce moment là, il suffisait de vous soufflez dessus pour vous achever. Vous n'en meniez pas large. Mais devant votre force, il a prit peur. Il a prit peur et il a abandonné. Il aurait peut-être même pu vous battre en étant contre vous cinq en même temps, mais il a abandonné ! Et Fairy Tail redevint officiellement la guilde la plus puissante de tout Fiore. Ce jour là, j'étais tellement fière de toi… /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Et puis c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais si Natsu n'était pas là, c'est parce qu'il était partit sauvé Lucy, qui avait été enlevé par la princesse de Crocus, et qui avait été mêlée à une histoire étrange de porte des esprits. Les clés d'or, tu te souviens ? Elles pouvaient, une fois réunie, ouvrir une porte qui menait à la fois vers le passé et le futur. Un émissaire inconnu avait dit que des Dragons arriveraient sur Crocus et que la seule façon de les tuer était d'activer la porte. Quelques jours plus tard, une Lucy du futur était venue dans l'objectif inverse, mais finalement, les portes ont été ouverte. Seulement, elles n'avaient jamais été conçue pour tuer des Dragons, au contraire, le but de ces portes étaient uniquement de les faire venir jusqu'à Crocus. Honnêtement, j'ignore encore quel était le but précis de cette attaque, mais au fond de moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais que les choses auraient du finir d'une manière tellement pire que ce que nous avons vécu… Je me souviens encore de la peur, des cris, et de la lutter acharner des Dragons Slayers. Je me souviens encore de t'avoir vu partir au combat en courant, et en me criant d'évacuer avec les civils. Je me souviens de l'inquiétude dans ton regard, et du vide que j'ai ressentit après ça. C'était comme si mon monde entier s'écroulait. Toutes les guildes s'étaient unis pour vaincre, et pourtant, on avait aucune chance… Sept Dragons s'étaient échappés de la porte… D'autres avaient essayé de les rejoindre… Et mes amis, tous mes amis se battaient… Et… Je suis sûre de vous avoir vu mourir, de là où j'étais… Toi, Lucy, Grey… Mais quelque chose s'est passé, et personne n'a subit l'attaque affreuse que j'ai pu voir… Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, mais ce moment là… Il était tellement affreux… Et puis finalement, on a réussi. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"La vie est redevenue calme, après ça. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'à l'attaque de Tartaros. Cette fois, j'ai cru qu'on allait tous y passer pour de bon. En y repensant, je suis sûre d'une chose : On n'était pas assez puissant. On a failli mourrir. Tous. Je me souviens que le désespoir m'a envahit dans toutes les parties de mon corps. C'était simplement affreux. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment, je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis jetée dans le vide. Tu étais là, sous mes yeux, entrain de te noyer, et j'ai pas hésité. Je me suis jetée à l'eau, avec le peu d'air que j'avais encore dans mes poumons, et je l'ai donné, à toi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant mais… Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne, avant ça. Mon premier baiser a servi à te sauver la vie. Enfin, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Tu te souviens à quel point j'ai pu rougir et me sentir bête quand tu m'as fait penser que j'aurai pu le faire en utilisant ma magie ? Enfin, peu importe. Le peu de force qu'il me restait, il t'a servit à tuer l'ennemi, et ça nous a sauvé, quelque part, tous les deux. Bien sur, nos amis se battaient aussi, et Juvia a du faire la chose la plus dur qu'elle n'ait jamais faite : Tuer la personne qui permettait au père de Grey de survivre sous une forme à la fois étrange et inhumaine, mais qui empêchait son fils de pouvoir venir à bout de lui, et survivre. Mais je crois que la personne qui a le plus souffert, et celle qui a fait le plus grand sacrifice, c'est Lucy. Elle a été contrainte de choisir de briser la clé d'Aquarius, son esprit le plus ancien, et le plus fidèle, pour faire apparaitre le roi des esprits, et nous sauver. Tu sais, je pense que cette fois, on a juste eu énormément de chance. Si les choses avaient changé d'un tout petit paramètre, je suis sur qu'on serait tous mort… La victoire n'en était que plus belle, après tout. Enfin, elle l'était avant que le maître Makarof ne décide de dissoudre la guilde. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Je me souviens encore des cris, des pleures, et de la tristesse. Je me souviens à quel point on a tous été brisés par la nouvelle. J'étais seule au monde. Je n'avais plus rien, plus personne. La guilde, s'était ma seule famille, la seule chose que j'avais. J'ai cru que je ne survivrai jamais à ça. Et puis tu es venu, tu m'as sourit, et tu m'as tendu la main. Et tu m'as dit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? J'pensais pourtant t'avoir mit dans mon sac, t'en es sortit quand ? ». Et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai entrevu quelque chose de plus fort que tout. Alors j'ai prit ta main, même si j'ai fait semblant de me plaindre, je crois même t'avoir dit que je ne comptais pas venir avec toi, et tu m'as répondu que de toute façon, tu comptais pas m'emmener non plus, tu voulais juste être sûr que je ne resterai pas à pleurer sur le sol de la guilde jusqu'à l'inondation. Et après ça, on a passé une année entière ensemble. Avec du recule, et en repensant à tous ce qui a pu se passer jusqu'à ce moment là, je me dis que tu aurais du être la dernière personne avec qui j'aurai pu construire un lien aussi fort, et à qui j'aurai pu autant tenir au vu de ce que tu m'as fait subir, et c'est ce qui me permet de dire avec le plus de certitude que je pourrai donner ma vie pour la tienne sans hésiter, parce que même si tu as été un monstre avec moi, tu m'as montré que tu étais certainement la personne la meilleure au monde. A ta façon, bien sûr, tu es un trésor, tu sais, le genre de trésor qu'on ne veut surtout pas perdre. Une personne exceptionnelle, une personne en or, avec un coeur aussi grand que son âme et sa force. Je t'admirais tellement… Je crois que je continuerai toujours à t'admirer. L'année qu'on a passé ensemble au conseil de la magie n'a été que plus belle parce qu'elle m'a permis de voir toutes ses choses encore plus qu'avec tous ce qu'on a pu vivre à Fairy Tail. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"En y repensant, je me dis qu'on aurait du rester au conseil. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait du retourner à Fairy Tail. C'était une erreur, on aurait du laisser le maître faire, et lui faire confiance, on aurait pas du intervenir, on aurait pas du aller le chercher, on aurait pas du défier d'une manière ou d'une autre Zeref et ses sbires. On aurait jamais du prendre part à cette guerre… Je ne dis pas qu'on aurait du abandonner maitre Mavis, mais…. Si on avait pas participé à cette guerre… Je me souviens encore ton visage quand tu as découvert que je t'avais mentit. On était tous les deux faces à un adversaire trop puissant, il emmenait des particules anti-magie, et tu m'as ordonné de partir pour ne pas les respirer. Je sais très bien que toi, tu ne subis pas les conséquences grâce à ton pouvoir sur l'acier, et je te donne encore de me pardonner… Si je t'avais obéit…. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas arrivé, peut-être que si j'avais pas voulu t'aider… Mais je pouvais pas te laisser courir à une mort certaine, je pouvais pas ne rien faire, je pouvais pas t'ignorer, je ne pouvais pas… Pardonnes moi, je t'en pris, parce que moi aussi, je ressens ça. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai apprit à aimer à tes côtés, moi aussi, c'est l'espoir de ce qu'on aurait pu construire ensemble qui m'a permit d'avancer, moi aussi, je pouvais pas supporter de te voir souffrir, moi aussi, je voulais te ramener à la guilde saint et sauf, moi aussi, je voulais tout faire pour toi. N'oublies pas que je voulais donner ma vie pour la tienne, parce que maintenant, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai atterrit dans un endroit inconnu et Lily a tenu sa promesse, il ne m'a jamais abandonné, mais Lily, ce n'est pas toi, et il n'y a que toi dont j'ai besoin. Tu es mort sous mes yeux pour me sauver, et je ferai tous ce que je peux pour devenir forte, pour honorer ta mémoire, mais saches que sans toi, c'est comme si je n'avais plus d'âme. Sans toi, je ne suis qu'un fantôme, je ne ressens plus rien que de la triste et du désespoir, et rien ne pourra changer ça, rien ne pourra me ramener, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui savais me faire ressentir autre chose. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, parce qu'avec toi, j'ai tout perdu. J'aurai juste aimé te dire que moi aussi, je t'aime, Gajeel. /span/p 


End file.
